


Ask Box Fic #10

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [10]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: ”For being Canadian, he was shitty at keeping warm.“ Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #10

Adam curled up tighter in his blanket. The bus was like a freezer in the winter and he didn’t know why the heat wasn’t on. The tip of his nose was bitten by the cold breeze coming through the door whenever it was opened. Adam was going to kill the next person who let the remaining heat out. For being Canadian, he was shitty at keeping warm. Looping the blanket over his head, Adam tucked his head in close to his chest and prayed for warmth.

Adam shivered and rubbed his arms, desperately trying to spark some heat in his body. He just knew it was snowing out by now. Where the hell was everyone else? God damn it, he was going to get sick if he had to sleep through the cold. Adam stretched out his long legs and again pulled them back up to his chest. "Fuck whoever’s walking through the door. It’s cold enough, just fix the fucking thermostat, please.” Adam pined through the blanket.

“I just brought some more blankets, Adam. Calm down.”

“Am I dead?” Adam joked as the blanket was pulled away from his face. Brad stood before him with two cups of tea, the steam wafting the delicious earthy scent over to Adam’s red nose.

“Sit up.” Brad commanded, coiling the blanket around Adam and himself. He sat down and thoughtfully handed the cup to Adam. “It’s hot.” Brad giggled, watching the nearly frost-bitten front man sip at the beverage.

“I don’t care. Why is the heat off anyway?” Adam grumbled.

“The window’s wide open behind you, idiot.”


End file.
